Episode 54
The second episode of Hetalia: World Series (and fifty-fourth episode of the entire Hetalia anime) was broadcast on April 2, 2010. It adapts part of Kitty Festival from the Extra Stories, as well as part of Greece and Japan's Loose Relations from volume 2 of the published manga. Plot Summary Holy Roman Empire and a "Cat" Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia celebrate the Cats' Festival by wearing cat ears and tails, though HRE is confused as to why Chibitalia meows at him. "She" explains that "she"'s a cat, and he realizes that they should act like cats for the festival. The two play around as "cats", but HRE winds up touching Chibitalia's rear and causing "her" to faint and fall to the ground. HRE then realizes the awkward situation that he's in, and becomes flustered. In the last shot, Chibitalia can only wonder why HRE is now glaring at "her" from the other side of a cracked door. Greece and Japan's Relationship Japan introduces the viewers to Greece, who he has been getting along with recently. Greece shows Japan a site of historic ruins that he has dug up to nap in. Japan realizes that they must be the ruins of Greece's mother's civilization, and wonders if it's okay for them to sleep there. But Greece has already fallen asleep, with his cat clinging to the front of his shirt. Japan thinks to himself how Greece is a very mysterious person. He Definitely Likes Cats Japan explains that Greece loves cats, as the two are shown sitting down on a hill with a bunch of Greece's cats. Japan asks Greece what their names are, but the only answer Greece can come up with for one is"Corporal Cat", much to Japan's confusion. Greece then lets Japan know that he can speak a bit of Japanese. Japan asks to hear him speak it, and the two carry on a conversation: *"Are you Nekojiro-san?" "Yes, that's right." *"Who does Nekojiro get along with?" "His friend, Nekokichi-san." Greece then asks if he's Nekokichi-san, but Japan becomes quite flustered, for he blushes and turns his head away, only answering with a confused "no comment". BC Was Incredible Greece takes Japan to visit the temple of Zeus. Japan states that he's heard of this god, and that his wife was very "scary". Greece answers that Zeus had a lot of lovers, which caused his wife Hera to be extremely jealous due to her inferiority complex. Japan remarks that the Greek gods seem to be more human, while Greece adds that he likes those kinds of gods. He then warns Japan that it gets "bloody" from there, while a disturbed Japan replies that doesn't have to tell him about that part. Character Appearances *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Japan *Greece *A bunch of Greece's cats *Zeus, Hera, and Europa (as chibis, in Greece's story) Voice Cast *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Chibitalia, Greece's cats: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Hera: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *The original mobile webcast ran an extra 32 seconds due to another ad for China's character CD, as well as the special single Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪. *While Greece generally wears a white shirt in the manga, his shirt is once again colored teal in this anime appearance. He was also drawn somewhat off-model for this episode, with his hair being somewhat longer. *The first segment is adapted from the Extra Story Kitty Festival, though the first part with Austria and Hungary was skipped for broadcast and put in as a special unaired episode on the Hetalia Fan Disk. Originally, HRE fell on top of Chibitalia, causing his awkward feelings. Chibitalia also wore a short-sleeved dress with a striped skirt in the strip, rather than the usual long-sleeved green maid dress. *Greece's cats are also drawn somewhat differently than how they appeared in the manga, where they were visibly furrier. Japan also wore his naval suit in the first scene on the hill in the manga, while in the anime he dresses in his yukata (oddly a reverse of some scenes adapted to the anime in earlier seasons, where Japan was put in his naval suit instead of other clothes). *The final shot of Greece and Japan is flipped from the manga, with the two in reverse positions. *This episode also introduces a new eyecatch featuring Greece. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes